Sepultura
is a Brazilian metal band where Max Cavalera started his musical career with. It was formed in 1984 by Max and his brother Igor. The band is based in Belo Horizonte, Brazil. Sepultura have released six albums during Max Cavalera's tenure with the band. Their first album was , released in 1986; their last with Max was , released in 1996. Albums with Max Cavalera is Sepultura's debut album and of Max Cavalera's career, released in 1986 by . The album has "Satanic" themes and the main genres are and . Tracks on the debut album include "Morbid Visions", "Troops of Doom", "War", " ", and "Necromancer". Their second album is , released in 1987 through Cogumelo and Roadrunner Records. The album shifts towards death/ genre. Tracks on Schizophrenia include "From the Past Comes the Storms", "Escape to the Void", "Screams Behind the Shadows", "Septic Schizo", and "R.I.P. (Rest in Pain)". Their third album is , released in 1989. It was the first Sepultura release through as a lone label. According to Max, Sepultura had "really found their style" on that album as it has classic thrash metal style. Tracks on Beneath the Remains include the title track "Beneath the Remains", "Inner Self", "Mass Hypnosis", "Sarcastic Existence", and "Primitive Future". Their fourth album is , released through Roadrunner in 1991. This album acquired an experimental edge with first incursions with Latin percussion, hardcore punk, and industrial music with the use of samples and sound effects. Arise includes the title track " ", ", "Murder", "Altered State", and " " Their fifth album is , released through Roadrunner in 1993. This is the first album to emphasize into their sound. The leadoff track " " begins with the heartbeat of Max's then-unborn son Zyon who is now the everyday drummer for Soulfly. Other tracks on "Chaos A.D." include " ", " ", tribly "Kaiowas", and "Biotech Is Godzilla". Their sixth and final album with Max Cavalera is , released in 1996. The album utilizes a lot of Brazilian tribal instruments. The album containing the elements of world music, tribal music and Brazilian folk music alongside with nu metal, death metal and thrash metal is practically the setup for the first Soulfly album. Tracks on Roots include the quasi-title track " ", " ", " ", "Straighthate", and "Lookaway". Max's departure Following the release of Roots, Max Cavalera had a dispute with fellow guitarist about trying to fire their manager and Max's wife, Gloria for planning to have funeral of their stepson Dana Wells, who died tragically in a car accident. The tirade and subsequent betrayal including his brother Igor caused Max to quit Sepultura and was thinking about ending his musical career before strongly suggested him to form a new band. About a year after he quit Sepultura, Max formed Soulfly with guitarist Jackson Bandeira, bassist Marcelo Dias, and drummer Roy Mayorga. Post-Max era Sepultura Sepultura went on after Max's exit with Igor remaining with the band until 2006. The band hired the vocalist to replace Max. is the first Sepultura album without Max Cavalera, which was released in 1998, the same year when Soulfly released their . Sepultura would release eight albums following Max's departure with the latest being , released in 2017. Category:Bands